More To Life
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: "I can show you that there is more to life than Sasuke," he whispered in her ear sending chills down her back.


**More To Life**

The pinkette shivered as the cool night air rushed past the two. She wasn't sure how long she had been standing there. Her back was so close to his chest she could feel his warmth. She could even smell the scent of ramen that seemed to linger on the boy who stood behind her. She wasn't even sure what she had let him put her in this position. But there was just something about his voice that had made her do it.

"_Shh… Sakura-chan, it's just me…" _

She hadn't even realized that he had been watching her train until her was right behind her. She had almost wanted to turn around and punch the daylights out of him. With all that had happened in the past few months, the invasion of the village, finding out that Sasuke had joined the Akatsuki.

She wanted to turn and face him but knew that it would do no good since tied around her eyes was a blind fold. She shivered again this time do to his fingers dancing across her bare shoulder.

"What are you—"

"Shh…" she stopped mid-sentence. She closed her eyes from behind the blind fold. There was no point in keeping them opened, it wasn't like she could see anything. She gasped feeling warm lips gentle kiss her neck.

This normally being something she would have clobbered the boy for she was unsure as to why she didn't. And that's when he said it, or more whispered it.

"I can show you that there is more to life than Sasuke," he whispered into the shell of her ear. Never in her life had she ever felt so many emotions in her life. She was scared, excited, nervous. She stood in the middle of the dark field shell shocked.

"W-what did you say?" she hardly recognized her voice as it came out in a whisper. For a moment she almost thought he hadn't heard her until warm loving arms wrapped around her. She had never really been aware at how tall he had grown until her rested his head on her shoulder.

"I said, I can show you that there is more to life than Sasuke," he repeated himself.

"N-Naruto…" she turned slightly trying to face him. He loosened his hold on her slightly so she could. His hands rested on her slim waist. She slowly reached up and pulled down the blind fold to find that it was really Naruto's head band. The headband dropped down and stayed around her neck.

Her eyes slowly moved from his chest, where the 1st necklace sat. She stopped when her viridian eyes landed on his cerulean ones. The breath that she had taken in was forcefully knocked out of her. Never in her life had she seen someone look at her with such admiration. She reached her hand up and cupped his check.

He then brought his own hand up and grasped hers in his hand. She watched amazed as he moved her hand to his mouth and kissed it lightly. The slight blush that had formed on her face was now at full force making her like somewhat like a tomato.

Naruto smiled at her. "What a lovely forehead you have," her eyes widened. "It makes me want to kiss it."

Her heart skipped a beat. How would Naruto know-? Her eyes widened as realization hit her full force. "It was you," she whispered. He nodded. "It was always you."

She bit her lip, she couldn't bring herself to look away from the blonde. She had wasted the whole day crying over Sasuke and now she stood in front of someone, no not someone, Uzumaki Naruto was far from just someone. She slumped her head forward and gripped the boy's jacket in her hand. "I'm scared," she whispered.

Naruto smiled lightly and pulled her to him. Sakura sighed in contentment as Naruto's hand stroked her hair. This was so nice. So simple. Something that should have been happening all her life. Her whole life she could have had this, this warmth, this… this love that he was willing to give her.

"Yes," she said quickly before sitting up. Naruto started at her questioningly. Yes? Yes to what? "Yes," she repeated herself again. This was it. This was what she had wanted her whole life. What she deserved. She was so stupid not to see it before.

"Yes to what?" Naruto asked searching her face for her random outburst.

"Yes," she said once more before her eyes locked onto his. "There is more to life than Sasuke…" she whispered. Naruto stared down at her unsure of what to do now. When he had jumped down and put his head band around her eyes he expected her to punch the daylights out of him, not… not this. "There's you."

"What?" he felt like an idiot for his random outburst. He had done so good keeping himself calm cool and collected this whole time and here he was asking 'what' like a total idiot. Sakura giggled before looking up at him a smile on her face.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he looked down at her unsure of what to do. "Show me what there is to life," she whispered moving closer to him pressing her body to his. Naruto swallowed before a large grin spread across his face. His arms quickly wrapped around her waist. He bent down and pressed his lips to hers and relished in the warmth the spread through his body.

**A/N**

**I know… not my best… but I wanted to write some NaruSaku soooooo bad! So here it is my monthly dose of NaruSaku fluff. lol**


End file.
